zenans survivors, campaign 2, Dead End
by kvzm-and-zenan
Summary: the second campaign my survivors embark upon.
1. the mansion

**No way forward, no way back. **

the truck came to a screaching halt. "looks like mah rig aint goin no further" said hank in a sad tone. the small stone bridge over the river in front of them had been destroyed. "well great." muttered floyd "now were stuck". "not neccisaraly" said ashley as she pointed to there left. there was a construction site, with a bridge going over the river. the problem was the iron gate blocking them out. "well we could find a way around the gate, and open it?" said D. floyd patted him on the shoulder "first good idea you've come up with" they all hopped outta the semi trucks trailer, and looked around. "im gonna hang back with the rig" said hank, and floyd nodded "good idea."

after a few minutes the survivors had found a small mansion. they walked up to the door, and D shouldered it open. as they walked in they saw stuffed,animals heads, and trophies. "a hunters house" said floyd "and a damned good one" he muttered as D poked a stuffed bears head. the entire east half of the mansion was crumbled into dust. "soooo...we go upstairs?" asked wesley with an amused look on his face. as they started up the stairs, they found a stained glass door. wesley opened it and an alarm went off "DAMIT WESLEY! WHAT'D YOU DO?" yelled floyd and wesley shrugged "uhuh?" he said with a shrug. as the horde surrounded them, they heard a loud roaring sound. before anyone could say anything, a charger came through the horde, and hit the group dead on. ashley was sent backwards into the room wesley had oppened, D was shoved out of the way, and into the horde, and floyd was thrown backwards into a wall. the charger grabbed wesley, and started to slam him on the ground. as floyd started to stand up, and D shot the horde attacking him, ashley unloaded 2 whole clips into the charger. finaly it came down, and wesley was freed. he lay on the ground silently, not moving. "wesley?" asked ashley as she slowly walked towards him. after a few second, he sat bolt up, slamming his head against ashleys. "WATCH IT!" she yelled, and he stared confused at his friends. "my back hurts." he finaly sputtered out and floyd sighed. "just as dumb as ever, eh' wes?" asked D sarcasticaly. "shut up!" said wesley good natured as he started to stand, but quickly fell back down. "oww!" he yelped and looked at his leg. ashley quickley walked up, and grabbed it. "i think ur ankle dislocated..." she mumbled, then before anyone could do anything, jerked his ankle hard. he yelle dout, but his ankle had been put back into socket. she quickly wrapped his ankle in gauze. "try not to twist it" she said. now that they were all fine, they looked around. there wasnt any way out of the room except to turn around. "greeeaaat" said ashley "a dead end." muttered D as they turned to walk away. "wait a mintue!" called wesley. they turned to see he had opened the curtains, and found a balcony. "cool" said D as the other 3 survivors walke dout onto it. then they saw the hole in the floor. "we could go down?" suggested wesley. floyd shook his head "could be to dangerous." he said and ashley frowned. "somtimes you gotta take a chance" she said. then she looked at wesley "were does it go? she asked. wesley shrugged "down to the first floor. probly some where behind the ruble we couldnt get under" he said with a shrug. "no" said floyd. but ashley just stared down. "maybe we cou-" she started but before she finished, welsey hopped into the gaping hole in the balcony floor. "oh great" said D "now we have to follow him"

when they jumped down, they fell into a kitchen. wesley was already at the kitchen door, looking down the hallway. "what do you see?" asked floyd. in an instant, a smokers tounge came through the hole above them, and wrapped around ashley, slowly lifting her off the ground, and starngling her. she coughed and kicked, trying to get free. D quickly shot through the hole, and killed the smoker, causeing her to fall. she slowly stood. and coughed "maybe we- *cough cough* - maybe we should keep goinf?" suggested ashley as wesley looked back at them from the outherside of the kitchen. "theres a door that goes outside right down there" he said. "lets go then"said they walked down the hallway, they all semmed on end. a big closed door leading outside? what was on the otherside? how many of them? and what in the hell was that loud grinding noise coming from behind it? as they all walked, only wesley seemed at ease, dashing forward and waiting at the door for the others to approach. when they opened the door, it lead out into a pool, which had the mansion built around it. "NICE!" commented D. they all looked at the pool, til the grinding noise came back. "what the...?" asked ashley and they all turned around. at the edge of the pool was a grate. and that noise was coming from in the grate. they all walked up to it, and looked down, to see 2 men. one with a rifle, and the other a powersaw, fighting the zombies under them in the sewers. "HEY! UP HERE!" called down D. the older of the 2 men looked up. he had messy black hair, and a beard. he was definantly an outdoorsman "joey its other people." he said as he nudged the boy. the boy looked up, and it was unmistakable that the 2 people were related. the boy looked almost exactly like the other man, except for the beard, and he wasnt as well built, and big "i am-" started the man with a slight nod "Richard p. Mcgerald, at your service" he finished in a high, respectable tone. :the world famous hunter. and this is my son jonathan" he said. the boy sighed slightly "its joey" he said up to the survivors. floyd seemed to be thinking. "and why are you down there?" he asked. "we thought this way would be safe...but its not" said joey "think you could help us get out?" he asked. floyd thought for a moment "how would we do this?" he asked and the boy seemed to be thinking for a moment. he was obviously the brains between the two of them "maybe...the construction site?" joey mused "they accidentaly dug into part of the sewer." he said. "get us there, and we should be able to climb out" he finished. floyd shook his head "we already got our own problems" he said. ashley elbowed him hard "we're already going to the construction site floyd! cant you just not be a dick for once?" she asked angrily. floyd sighed in resignation "fine...how are we helping you get there?" he asked. "well there's an old water station up ahead. if you go in there and open the realse valve on the blocked off part of the sewer, we could go through there?" joey suggested. "fine." said floyd.

as joey, and richard headed further into the sewers, floyd and the others looked around them. "joey said the water station house was to the south, which would be that way" ashley said pointing south. they all headed that way, until they finally made it out the back of the mansion. when they walked outside, the were imediantly ambushed by a horde. after a few seconds, they heard laughing, and D instinctivly ducked. "back humper!" he yelled, but it was already on wesley. "GET THE FUCK OFF!" he yelled as he ran in circles. floyd struck out with his gun, knocking the jockey off wesley, and wesley to the ground. floyd shot it, and then helped wesley up. "dont have time for you to nap kid" he said. as they continued to head towards the river bank the water staion was supposed to be on, a glob of acid hit the ground at their feet. shit! move!" ordered floyd, and they all quickly ran forward, as D shot the spitter. finaly the horde thinned out a little bit. they finaly made it to the river bank. "well the construction sites that way" said D pointing left "but they said the water stations that way" he said pointing the other way. "well seens how theres a wall blocking us from the construction site, and nowhere else to go" said floyd "lets go find that water staion. they turned and went right after a few minutes, they saw one of the houses was barricaded. "safe room?" said D as he ran forward. they all quickly went inside. "do you think those two will be fine down there while we're in here?" asked ashley. floyd shrugged and grunted "uhuh. they'll have to now wont they?" ashely just stared at him "whats your problem? those are human beings down there! like us!" she said angrily and floyd shrugged again "yea, but theres a difference" floyd said "we-" he indicated the 3 people with him. "are up here, and together. they are down there and together." he said. "so if they were up here, you would help them?" she asked and floyd shrugged yet again "if they could keep up." ashely threw her hands up in agrivation. "i give it! your like reasoning with a goddam wall!" she said as she walked away, and floyd laughed to himself...


	2. the fire house

the 4 survivors all ran down the street shooting the infected pursueing them. as quick as lightning, a twisted metal spike, flew through the air, and hit true to its mark, burying itself through the teen, who it had hits chest, and nailing him to the wall behind him. D quickly turned and stared in shock at wesley hanging from the wall, his feet a good 4 inches off the ground, just dangling there. wesley slowly looked up at D, frothing blood at the mouth, then went limp, his special hat falling to the ground in front of him. "NOOOO!" yelled D as he saw the boy die. "floyd we gotta do som-" he started as he turned to see floyd with his entrails ripped out, strew across the concrete. "floyd?" D stated in panic. he quickly turned around to make sure ashley was there, and found her laying face down in the dirt, completly torn in half. D dropped to his knees. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" he shouted. the next thing he felt was somthing hit his ribs hard, and blackness.

"get up!" shouted floyd kicking the sleeping lump that was D in the ribcage. "we still got a construction site to reach!" he said. D sat bolt upright. "_it was all a dream?"_ he thought to himself.

after a few minutes of heated debating over who got to keep the katana that was found in the safe house, ashley walked of with it. "now that the young lady, and your dumb ass are done arguein over some weird sword, can we continue onwards?" asked floyd. they all nodded. floyd slowly pushed open the saferoom door. they all walked out slowly. "looks like we got ourselves a clear road for once!" said ashley excitedly. "wait..." said floyd putting his hand up. "sumin aint right..." floyd slowly walked ahead a little ways, looking in every house, and building he came to. finally after he looked through every window on the block, he came back. "i think we are good." he said. they all started to walk again, and soon came to an intersection. one way was blocked by a few crashed trucks. that left two ways to go. "where to?" asked wesley curiosly. "im thinking...left" said D "why left?" asked floyd argumenativly, and D shrugged "oh i dont know... CAUSE IT LEADS TOWARDS THE RIVER!" he shouted at floyd, who in return got in D's face. "we gonna have a problem sonny?" he asked, and D shoved him "yea we have a dam problem!" he said. "break it up!" shouted ashley, pushing the two men apart. "we're all just a little tired, nervous, and hungry. just relax" she said. the two men loked away from each other. thats when they heard it, the scream of the horde. "ooooh shit..." said wesley as the zombies came from all sides. "damit!" yelled floyd, as they killed wave after wave. after a couple minutes, they heard a familier coughing sound. "what the hell?" asked wesley as he turned towards it, and was wrapped in a smokers tounge. "ack!" he shouted as it dragged him backwards. "get wesley!" shouted floyd, and ashley nodded and ran aftyer him. she succeded in killing the smoker, then returned with wesley to the others, who were just finishing off the common infected. "we're good" she said

after a few more minutes of tense walking, they reached a fire department. "this sign says the water house is out back." said floyd looking at the firehouse map they found on a bullitin board next to the door. "so we walk around...?" asked wesley. "know how to walk through fire?" asked floyd pointing to the burning, tipped over firetuck next to the building. "well how bout the other way?" asked wesley. floyd simply pointed to the river that flowed on the stations other side. "wanna swim it?" asked floyd. "aaaaaaah...no." said wesley and floyd shrugged. "then we go through." he said as they all l,ooked at the fire house. they quickly walked through the door into the lobby area. inside was a few infect that were easily shot down. "check all the rooms" said floyd. as they all looked, thay found every door to be locked, or barricaded. finaly when D kicked one door he got a response. "no ones home" cam e shaky uncertain voice, and all 4 of the survivors turned to it. "what in gods name...?" said floyd as he walked up and knocked on the door. "i said im not here" came the voice again, and floyd chuckled. "we ainght zombies. we're just looking fer a way through this here fire house" said floyd, and the voice inside seemed to hesitate for a moment. "im opening the door. stand back" he said. the survivors heard a electrical popping noise, and saw the door open, only to reveal a bullet proof glass door behind it. "WHAT THE?" shouted floyd "why was the other door closed in the first place?" he asked and the boy behind the door shrugged. "extra protection" he said. floyd sighed. "how do we get upstairs?" asked floyd, and the boy shrugged. "i dunno." he said very quickly and floyd looked at him like he was stupid "i dunno" he said in a dumb voice, making fun of the kid. "guess." he said angrily and the boy flinched. he couldnt be older than 20. he had long brown hair, and was pretty small. "well..." he started thought fully. "if you go to the basment and turn on the power, i could activate the elevator from here, and you could go up." he said, and ashley nodded. "got it. me and floyd do the basment thing, and you two stay here." she said. they all nodded, and her and floyd headed for the stairs. after they left, D looked at the boy, so it'll just take them a minute or so right? he asked, and the boys shrugged. "they gotta go down 3 floors" he said and D turned to him "WHAT?"

"augh this stuff is so nasty!" said ashley as her and floyd waded through the gunk floating around the basment. "yeap" he said as they walked through the flooded place. "what is it?" she asked and he laughed "missy, you dont wanna know." he said. she thought for a moment then shuddered. "this ISNT shit is it?" she asked, and floyd laughed again "look who has a brain" ashley immediantly gagged. "disgusting." she said, as they reached the door at the far end of the room, and opened it, letting water spill out and run down the concrete steps. "a second basement?" she asked and floyd shrugged. lets go. as they walked down, to the next room, they saw more junk piled in corners, and more shit water. "greeeeeaaaaat..." ashley said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"think fast boi" yelled D as he threw the basket ball to wesley, who caught it, and threw it into the grabage can duct taped to the wall they were using as a hoop. "2 for me!" he shouted. "umm guys?" asked the boy behind the door. "what melvin?" asked D. "well its just..." he stated. "come on cough it up will'ya?" said wesley and the kid looked at him. "what happens to me when you guys leave?" he asked. wesley and D looked at each other. "i dont know" said D with a shrug. "well can i come with you gu-" melvin started, but was quickly wrapped up in somthing "WAIT? WHAT?" he yelled confusedly. wesley started to bang on the door. "melvin fight it!" he said, but the boy just wasnt strong enough. "HELP ME!" he screamed, crying, and gasping for breath as the smokers tounge choked him, and yanked him backwards out the window behind him. "now THATS messed up..." said D. "yea" said wesley thoughtfully. just then they heard the screams of infected and looked at each other stunned. "HORDE!" they yelled in unison, as they ran down the steps after ashley and floyd.

one the third floor, ahsley was shooting zombies. as one got to close, she sliced it with her new katana. "hurry floyd!" she said. "im tryin!" he said, as she fended off the zombies coming from the hole in the wall which led to the sewers, and floyd tried to reconnect the circuits in the fuse box. "i aint a dam electricion!" he said. just then wesley cam flying down the stairs, hitting the ground with a sickening thud, and rolling across the floor limply. "wesley?" asked ashley confused. next came D, running backwards down the stairs shooting. "HORDE AND TANK!" he yelled, as the zombies burst through the door (the tank burst through the wall) floyd ran over to wesley, and helped him up. "you ok?" he asked. wesley held the side of his head that had been gashed open. "i dont think so..." he said woozily. floyd grabbed him under the arms, and helped him to limp into the sewers through the hole in the wall. "come on!" he shouted to the other 2. they followed, shooting the oncoming tank. as they rounded a corner, Ashley charged the tank. "wait-" started D, but ashley made a clean cut across its face, and down went the tank. "NOW lets go!" she said, as they ran from the horde. after a few minutes the zombies thinned out, then stopped coming. "that was close." said floyd as he wrapped half of wesley's face in gauze, leaving only his left eye, and left sie of his forehead uncovered. "ey!" protested wesley, but floyd shushed him "gotta cover the gash across your face kiddo" he said. "hmph! i ate you eyes" said wesley, and floyd chuckled "hard to talk?" he asked and wesley just sighed. "HEY YOU GUYS!" cam e voice from through the brick wall. "is that?" asked floyd. "i think so!" said ashely, as they all headed for the wall. they found a part where zombies had broken the wall, but it had concrte piece that had fallen off the roof blocking it. through it they could see rixjard and joey. "you guys down here now to huh?" asked richard with a grin. "accidents happen" said floyd, and richard shrugged. "well looks like we're still seperated, so you continue that way" said richard "and you should walk under the water house in a few minutes." he said, and floyd nodded.

the survivors kept walking, and sure enough they came to a ladder, that led up to a blue steel door. with floyd, and D's strength. they finaly pushed it open. they all climbed in to find a saferoom. "nice" said D. once they all climbed in, D tipped the pop machine over on top of the trap door. then ashley located the switch that needed to be flipped. through a grate in the corner of the room, wesley was talking to joey and richard. "well we got a safe little spot right here." richard said. "you guys take a small rest, and we can all continue on in an hour or so" wesley nodded, and toldthe others what richard said. "well then nap time!" said floyd as he retired to a chair in the corner...


End file.
